Killing Love
by GenesisAndFriends
Summary: Lloyd met a girl and it seemed like love at first sight. But what happens if this girl is more than what she seems? Rated T to be safe, written by Aziza!
1. Love at First Fright

Lloyd frowned at the many shelves of comic books. But not one issue 167 in all of the five shelves! He had already looked at every single shelf five times over!  
"Excuse me, Mother Doomsday?" Lloyd asked.  
"What is it, my favourite customer?" Mother Doomsday smiled.  
"Do you have issue 167 of Superman?" Lloyd gave puppy dog eyes.  
"Afraid not buddy! I could order one in, but it'll take a while," Mother Doomsday offered.  
"Sure, thanks!" Lloyd replied.  
This was just an average Saturday for Lloyd. Go to Doomsday Comics, then the video game shop, then the food court, then back to the Bounty. He started walking towards the video games store. He was trying to find Double Dual Unleashed Collectors Edition. He entered the store and wandered around. It wasn't there. He groaned. Oh well. At least he could grab a snack in the food court.  
Suddenly, he bumped into a girl. They both fell over. Lloyd was up first and offered a hand to the girl. She took it graciously.  
When she stood, Lloyd got a better look at her. She had long black hair, deep purple eyes, a shy but friendly smile, and pale skin.  
"EVERYBODY FREEZE!"  
The two froze. A man jumped on a table. "THIS IS A ROBBERY! GIMME ALL YOUR GOODS!"  
Lloyd spun into his ninja suit. The girl gasped. He shot some elemental power at the villain, and the Nan ran away with his tail between his legs. The crowds of people cheered.  
The girl kissed Lloyd on the cheek. "That was so brave!"  
"Thanks . . ." Lloyd trailed off.  
"Oh! I'm Keira-Melanie Darnagom!" She blushed.  
"I'm Lloyd Garmadon," Lloyd replied.  
The two stared at each other for a good minute until Keira-Melanie excused herself to do some shopping. "Oh, and Lloyd? Here's my number. Call me maybe?" She giggled and ran off.  
Lloyd smiled at the paper in his hands with her number on it. She might end up being his first ever girlfriend.


	2. Mysterious Phone Call

Keira-Melanie smiled to herself. Lloyd was probably the sweetest boy she had ever met! And he was the Green Ninja! She licked her lips. He was perfect to manipulate. Soon, she'd have another victim!  
Her cell phone rang and she slipped around the corner and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Darnagom!"  
Keira-Melanie cringed. "Hello . . ."  
"You're targeting the GREEN NINJA?!"  
"Yes!" Keira-Melanie declared, triumphantly. "He's already in love with me!"  
"You know my brothers will stop you . . ."  
"Ha! As if!"  
"You know, his parents will know that you're trying to kill him . . ."  
"But Lloyd doesn't! And if I convince him that I really love him, he'll stand up for me!"  
"If you fail me, this will be your LAST mission!"  
"Understood."  
"Now go!"  
"Yes, Ma'am. Goodbye." Keira-Melanie hung up and walked away, smirking.


	3. I Kinda Met a Girl

Lloyd entered the Bounty with an idiotic smile plastered on his face. The ninja looked up. "Hey dude! What's with the stupid smile?" Kai asked.  
"I met a girl," Lloyd replied, embarrassed.  
"That's nice," Jay smiled, Nya at his side.  
"Ooh, what's her name?" Cole asked.  
"Keira-Melanie Darnagom," Lloyd said, in a daze.  
"Darnagom . . ." Zane mumbled. "I've heard that name before. Allow me to check my database."  
"Are you two dating?" Nya asked.  
"Well, she gave me her number," Lloyd said, pulling the slip of paper out of his pocket.  
"Who gave you their number?" Garmadon asked, entering the room with Misako.  
"A girl I met," Lloyd blushed.  
"Aww, our little boy's growing up!" Misako pulled on Lloyd's cheeks.  
"Moooom!" Lloyd groaned.  
"What's her name?" Garmadon asked, suspiciously.  
"Keira-Melanie Darnagom," Lloyd told him.  
Misako recoiled. Garmadon immediately growled, "You can't be with her!"  
Lloyd looked up, stunned. "Why not?!"  
"You don't want to know," Misako sighed.  
"Let the kid be with who he wants," Kai commented.  
Garmadon growled. "She's dangerous!"  
"You've never met her!" Lloyd argued.  
"Says who?" Wu asked, entering.  
Lloyd groaned. "Not you too!"  
Zane suddenly spoke up. "Darnagom Enterprises! Remember? When we entered Ninjaball Run?"  
The ninja immediately 'ooooohhh'-ed and Lloyd looked confused. "But that ended up being you Dad!"  
"There was a reason I chose that name." Garmadon shifted. "Because of our sister."


	4. Magdaron?

Wu sighed. "It's true. We had a sister called Magdaron. Garmadon's twin. They were both bitten, but only one returned. In her daze, she had stumbled away. Never to be seen again."

The ninja were silent. Lloyd spoke up. "What's this have to do with Keira-Melanie?"

"Keira-Melanie is Magdaron's daughter," Misako confessed.

"Well, how do you know that she's evil?!" Lloyd asked, getting angry. "She was the sweetest girl I'd ever met!"

"Because her mother-," Wu began.

"Well that doesn't mean she's evil! Dad was evil and I became a ninja!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Only after we helped you," Wu reminded him.

Lloyd gave a yell of anger and stormed out of the room. Garmadon was about to follow, but Misako held him back. "He needs space. Don't bother him."

Lloyd took out his phone and immediately called Keira-Melanie. After three rings she answered.

"Hello?"

"Keira-Melanie?"

"Lloyd! Hi! Please, you can give me a nickname if you want."

"Okay, K-M!"

"Hee hee, cute! So why are you calling?"

"I need to clarify something."

"Blast away!"

"Is you mom called Magdaron?"

Keira-Melanie was silent. ". . ."

"K-M?"

"Sorry, but no. Why?"

"Because- nevermind. Just wondering. Umm, another thing . . ."

"Yes?"

"Do you . . . want to go . . . out? Like, on a date?"

"Sure! That's so sweet! What time?"

"I could take you out to dinner at five? Meet at the park?"

"Sure! See you then!" She hung up.

Lloyd smiled to himself. His parents were wrong.


	5. Date

Keira-Melanie waited on a park bench. She looked at the time on her phone. 5:05. What could be taking him so long?  
"Hey! K-M!"  
Keira-Melanie looked up to see Lloyd running towards her. She smiled and stood up. "Hi Lloyd!"  
"Come on, I know a nice place we can eat at," Lloyd pulled Keira-Melanie along, smiling.  
They soon arrived at a small beach. Lloyd showed Keira-Melanie a small cafe and they got some food. They sat on a bench near the beach and ate.  
Keira-Melanie thought about Lloyd. He sure was hot . . . What was she thinking?! Was she falling for her soon-to-be victim?!  
"Hey, K-M?"  
Keira-Melanie looked up at Lloyd. He looked lovingly at her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
Keira-Melanie nodded, without thinking. Then she did something she shouldn't have done; she kissed him.  
Then her phone rang, ruining their moment. She blushed and pulled away, answering her cell. "Hello?"  
"Darnagom!"  
Keira-Melanie shrieked, remembering that she was meant to kill Lloyd, not fall for him. "Um, hello Mother."  
"Never call me mother!'"  
"Yes Ma'am! Sorry," she squeaked.  
"Have you killed him yet?"  
"No . . ."  
". . . Do it now. Or else."  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"Goodbye."  
After she hung up, Lloyd gave her a funny look. "You call your mom ma'am?"  
"She makes me," Keira-Melanie sighed. "I'm sorry she ruining our moment."  
"It's okay," Lloyd smiled mischievously and kissed her again.  
They kissed until Lloyd was roughly pulled away. Garmadon, and Misako were pulling him away. "You're kissing your cousin y'know," Misako whispered angrily.  
"Her mom's not Magdaron!" Lloyd cried.  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY SON?!" Garmadon grabbed Keira-Melanie's shirt and pulled her up to his face.  
"N-nothing! I swear!" Keira-Melanie stammered.  
"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Lloyd countered, growling.  
"You were planning to kill him?" Garmadon asked, ignoring his son.  
"Never! I love him!" Keira-Melanie cried.  
"That was the best thing I've heard all day," Lloyd smiled.  
"How'd you know we were here?" Keira-Melanie asked.  
"Lloyd was gone, obviously he came with his soon-to-be killer to his favourite place on earth," Misako replied, fuming.  
"Would you quit it?! Even if she killed me, I'd love her!" Lloyd screamed.  
His parents were taken aback. "Fine," Garmadon hissed. "We're going home."  
Keira-Melanie was sobbing. Lloyd hugged her close. Keira-Melanie didn't care about her mother anymore. She wouldn't ever kill Lloyd for anything in the world.


	6. Kidnapped

Lloyd was walking home, grumbling. His parents hated his girlfriend! It broke his heart. Of course, if he kept dating her, it would be rebellious. Thus, he was a rebel. Cool.  
Maybe he would take a walk through the park to cool down. He watched a couple happily playing with their children. He smiled. Maybe he and K-M would be like that one day.  
Suddenly, he felt strong arms grab him from behind and pull him backwards. He struggled until a cloth covered his nose and mouth. The scent was too strong and he fell unconscious  
Misako felt a prang of guilt. Maybe Lloyd was right about Keira-Melanie. She sighed. When he came home, she'd tell him how sorry she was.  
Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. Magdaron.  
"Hello?"  
"I have your child."  
Misako gasped. "Lloyd?!"  
"He's mine. Ta ta, In-Law."  
"NO!" It was too late. Misako was yelling into an empty line. Maybe Keira-Melanie actually was evil.  
"Garmadon!" Misako cried, running to the deck of the Bounty. "Lloyd's been kidnapped!"  
"By who?" Garmadon asked, panicking. "Wait, I take that back. It was Magdaron, wasn't it?"  
Misako nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"We're going to go save him! I'll gather the ninja!" Garmadon yelled, angrily.  
"I can help!"


	7. Thanks, but no Thanks

Garmadon turned to see Keira-Melanie. "No! You've done enough!"  
"I swear, it wasn't me, it was my mother! Heck, she's not even my real mother!" Keira-Melanie cried.  
"She's not?" Misako asked.  
"No, I was adopted before she was fully evil. She cared for me until she found she could use me to kill people for her." Keira-Melanie looked like she was about to cry. "I've just been used my whole life; but I truly love Lloyd! You have to believe me!"  
"I don't believe you!" Garmadon spat. "You tricked Lloyd into liking you, then lured him to your mother to kill him!"  
"I believe you," Misako whispered.  
Garmadon shot his wife a look. "How could you believe our enemy?!"  
"Magdaron hated boys, remember? She would never dream of having a child with one. Keira-Melanie's story seems to check out," Misako responded.  
"She could still be evil," Garmadon reminded her.  
"Hello?! I'm standing right here!" Keira-Melanie exclaimed. "And we don't have much time! Magdaron- I refuse to call her 'mother' again -likes to make her killings quick and swift!"  
"Good to know, bye now!" Garmadon pushed Keira-Melanie away. "How'd you get here anyways?"  
"It's a flying ship. Kinda hard to miss. Then I flew up." Keira-Melanie shrugged.  
"Flew?!" Misako asked.  
"I harness the wind around me and fly. No biggie." Keira-Melanie shrugged again.  
"The girl's a ninja."  
"Wu?!" Garmadon looked at his brother, who had just walked up.  
"Keira-Melanie Darnagom is the ninja of wind," Wu stated, to the three very shocked people in front of him.


	8. Rescue Mission

"A ninja? Me?" Keira-Melanie asked.  
"Yes," Wu replied.  
"I don't care! I'm going to save Lloyd!" Garmadon growled, stomping off.  
Misako followed and Wu walked off to tell the ninja about Lloyd being kidnapped, leaving Keira-Melanie alone.  
She clenched her fists. "They'll never find Magdaron's hideout without me! I've got to help Lloyd!"  
She jumped from the flying boat and harnessed the wind to float in the air. She did a 360 then flew towards Magdaron's mountain hideout.  
"Mother? I'm home!" She called.  
"What did I tell you about calling me mother?!" Magdaron's eyes flashed red.  
"Sorry, Ma'am," Keira-Melanie sighed and walked down the hall to Magdaron's torture pit. It was a pit of angry crocodiles, and Lloyd was tied up, hanging precariously over it.  
"Keira-Mel-!"  
"Shhh!" Keira-Melanie cut him off. "I'm here to rescue you."  
"Thank goodness!" Lloyd exclaimed, quietly.  
Keira-Melanie quickly untied him and helped him onto solid ground. He wrapped her in a kiss until they heard a deafening scream. They whirled around to see Magdaron, fists clenched, and a demonic look in her eyes.  
"MY OWN DAUGHTER IS A TRAITOR!" She shrieked.  
"I am not your daughter and I never will be! I was adopted!" Keira-Melanie screamed back. She turned to Lloyd. "Hold onto me tight and don't let go!" She flew up into the air and out of Magdaron's hideout, Lloyd holding on for dear life. They spotted Garmadon and Misako below and Keira-Melanie floated down to them.  
Garmadon was surprised. "You saved our son . . ."  
Lloyd wrapped his parents in a hug. Misako and Garmadon looked at Keira-Melanie. "We're sorry we doubted you. We jumped to conclusions and it was foolish of us."  
"It's okay. I forgive you, as long as I can be with Lloyd," Keira-Melanie smiled.  
The older couple nodded, and it was settled. Keira-Melanie came to live with the ninja and train to become be herself.

* * *

_Stay tuned for the next in my Bad Girls series: Glitching Out._


End file.
